Ozone water is excellent in a bactericidal effect, and has been conventionally used for sterilization of hands and feet and of vegetables and tableware. Further, as one of means for manufacturing the ozone water, there has been used so far an electrochemical manufacturing device for performing electrolysis of water.
The ozone water has the excellent bactericidal effect as mentioned above. However, in the case where the ozone water is manufactured by the conventional electrochemical manufacturing device, the ozone water contains a large amount of air bubble of ozone gas which has a large particle diameter, and is generated during electrolysis. Further, since the ozone gas gives out a strong offensive smell, and has a strong uncomfortable feeling once the air bubbles are burst when the ozone gas is used for sterilizing the hands and feet.
Further, in the case of the conventional electrochemical manufacturing device where a tabular anode power feeding bar and a tabular cathode power feeding bar are vertically arranged in parallel with each other, particularly within a bottomed cylindrical vertical electrolysis tank case, and electrode assemblies in which an anode electrode and a cathode electrode having respectively a tabular shape are stacked therebetween with a cation exchange membrane, on which through holes having a desired dimension are pierced at the same position sandwiched therebetween, are arranged in parallel with one another at predetermined intervals in a vertical direction, the electrode assemblies positioned at the upper and lower sides are all in parallel with one another.
As a result, the electrochemical manufacturing device tends to cause stagnation of the water between the electrode assemblies at the upper and lower sides, and the air bubbles of the ozone gas generated in the electrode assemblies at the lower side stay between the electrode assemblies at the upper and lower sides, resulting in preventing dissipation of Joule heat. Further, when the temperature reaches high temperature above 40 to 50° C. consequently, a resin part in the periphery of the electrode assemblies may be deformed. Further, to avoid this unfavorable situation, it is necessary to operate at all times a pump to improve a flow of the water and promote the dissipation of the Joule heat. As a result, a considerable amount of power is required.